digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon (Tamers)
275px|thumb|right|Character Song: Guilmon March Guilmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Guilmon is featured in Digimon Tamers (and the related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon) and is Takato Matsuki's partner. Appearance Guilmon appears to be relatively small when standing in his normal bent-over bird-like stance, but when standing up-right, he is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero Unit. Guilmon's chest is emblazoned with the Digital Hazard symbol; the symbol did not appear on the original sketch of Guilmon that Takato used to create him, but did show up on other pages. Description Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon, though his attitude and kindness most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. His virus typing could possibly explain his first mega form, Megidramon . Guilmon's fighting style (he gets angrier, and his pupils shrink, when he smells a wild Digimon) shows his virus nature, as he fights with much more zeal and ferocity than Agumon or other digimon protagonists, as his partner, Takato Matsuki, intended on when he came up with Guilmon. Guilmon is a curious and naive digimon, the youngest of the partner Digimon, and also has a strong love for bread. He was created from Takato's drawings of Guilmon, and brought to life by the mysterious Blue Card. At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling his partner Tamer "Takatomon". Though he doesn't look it, Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon . Despite being portrayed as childlike, Guilmon occasionally shows deep insight. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon, but his first meeting with Renamon was as enemies. Guilmon later acknowledges Renamon's knack for "being right" in combat situations . Guilmon would either ignore Impmon or try to play with him. Unlike other seasons, Guilmon is not the first Digimon to digivolve into the Champion level (Adult level in Japan), even though he belongs to the lead character. Terriermon digivolved first , and Renamon shortly after . Guilmon was the last to digivolve in A Question of Trust. At first, Guilmon wasn't very good at listening to Takato, always breaking out of his cage, and fighting Renamon when Takato told him not to. Guilmon admired Takato's determination in Not as Seen on TV, and has since obeyed Takato's every word. Guilmon is extremely powerful for a Rookie . Guilmon is able to defeat Champion level digimon like IceDevimon despite Renamon having trouble as both her Rookie self and Kyubimon. Guilmon is literally thick-skinned and thickheaded, giving him substantial protection from enemy attacks, and making his headbutts deadly. Guilmon also displays various abilities that the other Digimon don't: when he digivolves to WarGrowlmon he seems to be able to share Takato's strength to fight and a couple of times he and Takato have been able to communicate with each other through dreams. He also created a "road" of energy to escape a Digial Zone he was trapped in and during the battle with Beelzemon after de-digivolving from Megidramon, he was able to summon Megidramon's tail to knock Beelzemon's bullets away. How he was able to do these things is never explained. In the Japanese version, Guilmon has a habit of speaking in third person. This includes referring to others by their name rather than "you" and referring to himself in third-person tone. He mostly seems to alternate between this and the use of pronouns throughout the series, although he typically only does this as Guilmon and Growlmon. He also stops his "Takatomon" habit much earlier in this version, only referring to him as such in a single scene in episode two, rather than continuing until episode 4, though he continues doing it a little bit throughout the rest of the English version. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. Other forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. Notes Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Weekly Featured Articles